


Don't...

by KeyKnows



Series: Prompts and such [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Prompt Fill, Romance, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, it isn't unrequieted folks thats the sad part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: He would reflect later on this moment, on the bits and pieces he could recall, and wonder why she didn’t left. He wouldn’t come to an answer that didn’t hurt him.





	Don't...

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Please, don't leave me alone."

 

Eizen had already lived a long time. He was still fairly young for a malakhim, since his kind could live for thousands and thousands of years, but living among humans had made him painfully aware of how much he had actually lived.

While he lived in that far away mountain with his sister, the older he got the harder was to estimate time. First the days blended together, then did the months, the seasons, the years, all of it passed and he, his sister and their mountain remained the same.

But they he left life there and came to the world of humans, the world of incertitude and fear and change and of the ephemeral.

Humans had such short lives and it was both inspiring and terrifying to see how aware they were of that, how they took their mortality and instead of cower in fear of his own frailness they would live with fire in their hearts.

It was among humans, specifically among Aifread’s pirates, that Eizen learnt of loss.

He had been so terrified of losing his sister to his curse, so utterly ashamed of the ‘blessing’ he carried and so horrified of what it brought, he hadn’t been living at all until Aifread found him.

The pirated weren’t afraid of him though, they took him as if he were one of their own and offered him comradery and friendship and a family he didn’t know had been looking for. And they died too, like everyone who crossed paths with him, they died.

And yet…the rest of the pirates still moved on. Eizen learned from them what it meant to live shortly but fully.

He learned of loss and letting go.

By the time he encountered Velvet and became a part of her group he was a different man and he wasn’t afraid of death and loss as he had been before.

And then, he fell in love with her.

Velvet didn’t need his love, she didn’t want it either, but it came about because she noticed and she asked him, cold as the steel of her blade, sharp as the claws of her daemon arm, but sincere and pure as the rage that consumed her, she asked him if his feelings for her would be a problem.

He said no, because the mission they had embarked themselves in was far greater than that, and Eizen wasn’t interested in a relationship or anything similar so he said no, it won’t be a problem. Velvet believed him.

For the longest time it wasn’t but when it became clear that Velvet was heading to her dead, that every step they took to take down Artorius was just another nail on Velvet’s literal coffin, Eizen realized it was a problem.

He had been drinking that night, while the Van Eltia sailed for the Throne, still days away, he had been drinking Aifread’s best whisky and thinking, wallowing in all that had gone wrong in the las few months.

He thought of Aifread, of Benwick and the rest of the pirates that won’t be able to see him once they defeated Artorius and Innominat, he thought of them and felt sick.

Everything he had found, all the he had learned to love and cherish was gone or would be gone.

He thought of Velvet and as if conjured by his thoughts, she appeared.

Apparently she had come to discuss something important but when she saw how damn drunk he was she scoffed and turned to leave.

He stopped her, drunk and stupid and weak, as if everything he learned from the pirates didn’t matter anymore.

He grabbed her wrist, the thick malevolence around her making him even more lightheaded, and whispered a plea.

There was an eternal moment of silence in which the gentle rocking of the waves was the only indication that time hadn’t stopped at all.

He would reflect later on this moment, on the bits and pieces he could recall, and wonder why she didn’t left. He wouldn’t come to an answer that didn’t hurt him.

In any case she didn’t. Instead she took the half-finished glass of whisky from his other hand and guided him gently to the bed. She made him lay down and she sat in the edge of the bed, her right hand caressing his forehead, then his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her big, golden eyes shining with something like yearning or melancholy. Perhaps just regret for what she wished she could have, they could have. Perhaps he was seeing things “I really am.”

Eizen looked at her, his sight blurry and unfocused, feeling sick and not just because of the alcohol.

“Me too,” he murmured “I shouldn’t have said that.” He managed.

Velvet laughed bitterly.

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

Still she stayed until sleep found him.

They didn’t talk about it in the morning, or never again.

It was better that way.

Still, she left him and at the very least he knew she didn’t want to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this hurt/comfort prompt list, feel free to send me a ship an a number  
> http://keyknows.tumblr.com/post/179436391471/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts
> 
> This is a writing exercise so it isn't great but I wanted to write something for this ship and I finally did! I feel this piece is all over the place but welp! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
